Mi peor cumpleaños ¿o es el mejor?
by Luluana101
Summary: ¿Cómo la pasara Drake en su 25 cumpleaños? PD: No se me ocurría que otro género era, pero casi no es romántico, solo un poquito.


Drake & Josh no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nickelodeon y de Dan Schneider. Bla Bla Bla

* * *

**Mi peor cumpleaños ¿O es el mejor?**

Drake POV

Hoy 27 de Junio es mi cumpleaños* Hoy cumplo 25 años. A pesar de que todo el mundo se la ha pasado felicitándome y dándome regalos, me siento vacío ¿Saben por qué? Porque Josh está en la universidad ¿Y saben por qué eso me afecta? NO TIENE TIEMPO PARA MI DESDE QUE ENTRO. EN MIS CUMPLEAÑOS CON COSTO Y ME LLAMA POR TELEFONO. Pero no lo culpo a él, CULPO A ÉL DECANO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD. ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS SOLO DA VACACIONES PARA NAVIDAD?

Bueno, volviendo al tema de mi cumpleaños; todo el mundo me felicita, no me refiero solo a la gente a la que conozco, sino también a las personas de TODO el mundo. Muchas chicas me enviaron felicitaciones y algunas chicas me enviaron videos cantándome canciones de cumpleaños. Pero no es lo mismo que tener a mi hermano, con el que compartí 9 años de mi vida. Con Megan compartí más, pero ella sigue aquí y de todas maneras es incapaz de hacer algo lindo por mí.

* * *

Ya son las 4 pm. Decidí ir a una cafetería.

Decidí comprar un cappuccino y un panque.

Mi mesera me lleva mi orden y… ESPEREN UN MOMENTO. Mi mesera es…

-¿MINDY?-Gritó horrorizado.

-Hola estorbo, me hacía falta molestarte, veo que estás solo, en tu cumpleaños.-Me dijo cruelmente.-Creo que ninguno de tus amigos quiso venir ¿o me equivoco?

-PUES HAY MUCHA GENTE QUE MATARÍA POR ESTAR CONMIGO AHORA. Ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En Harvard no dejan entrar a las psicópatas?

-Solo estoy aquí porque quiero dinero extra.-Me respondió ella y luego puso una sonrisa muy pero MUY falsa.

-Ay, piérdete Crenshaw.

Ella dejo mi orden y se fue.

Me comí mi comida y me fui.

El clima estaba algo frio (frio para ser San Diego), o tal vez yo lo sentía frio. De todas maneras, el clima no me ahogaba como algunas veces.

Caminé hasta una cuadra antes de la casa. Y me senté en el tronco de un árbol. La verdad es que, no quería resignarme a que Josh no iba a poder estar hoy. Es cierto que he hecho su vida miserable algunas veces (nunca apropósito, bueno algunas veces sí), como cuando:  
1° No le dije a mi vecina que yo atropelle su buzón con el auto, no Josh.

2° Por mi culpa le dieron un baño químico.

3° Y lo del baño químico no habría pasado si yo no hubiera olvidado su cumpleaños y al tratar de compensarlo todo resulto mal y por eso le dieron el baño químico.

La verdad ahora me parece que merezco que Josh no esté aquí hoy.

Trato de despejar mi mente y luego continuo caminando hacía mi casa.

Cuando llego, todas las luces están apagadas, y yo pienso "wow, una fiesta sorpresa" (las "" en este caso significan sarcasmo); pero al entrar me di cuenta de que de verdad no estaba nadie.

Mamá dejo una nota en la mesa de la cocina:  
"Drake, volveremos como a las 5 pm.

Sentimos no estar allá ahora, pero ya no tardamos en llegar.

PD: Alguien te visitará."

Arrugo la nota y subo a mi cuarto (No vivo aquí, pero sigo yendo allá para las fiestas y me quedo a dormir. Ahora vivo en un departamento cerca de aquí)

¿Quién me visitará? Tal vez Dánica (chica con la que estoy saliendo) o podría ser Carly, que aunque ya no sale conmigo seguimos siendo buenos amigo (WOW soné como Josh. Y yo que me quejaba de él) o tal vez Trevor. No tengo idea. Mejor espero a que llegue.

Voy a llamar a Josh, hoy tenía un examen importante. Busco mi teléfono y luego recuerdo que lo deje en la sala, así que baje por las escaleras. Al terminar de bajar casi me caigo, así que me agarre de la escalera; al estar casi en el suelo vi que algo se movió en la cocina. Decidí acercarme para averiguar que era.

Cuando llegué no había nadie. Así que decidí buscar mi teléfono. Estaba en el sofá, así que me agache para recogerlo, y luego sentí una respiración en el cuello; por lo cual me paralicé. Luego sentí que me abrazaron, pero igual seguía asustado. Luego oí una voz familiar.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BRO!

-¿Josh?-Pregunté yo, muy confundido.

-¿Creíste que no te iba a felicitar en tu cumpleaños?-Me pregunto, aunque por mi cara se notaba que no.-Feliz cumpleaños. Te deje un regalo en la gaveta donde antes estaba tu ropa interior.

Lo abrace y luego se fue. Después yo me fui a mi antigua habitación y busque en mi gaveta el regaño, resulto ser ¿Dinero? También había una nota.

"Drake ¿Recuerdas cuando me prestaste dinero para pagar mi multa de transito? Bueno, ahora la estoy pagando y también te dejo un par de entradas para el concierto. Espero que lo disfrutes."

Tome el dinero y las entradas, los arroje a mi antigua cama y corrí por la calle buscando a Josh. Cuando por fin lo encontré, estaba a una cuadra de distancia, así que corrí. Luego lo tome por la cintura, le di la vuelta y lo bese. No tengo idea por qué lo hice, pero fue mágico y hermoso, luego solo corrí a la casa, con la cabeza abajo y muy rojo. Luego Josh llegó y me tomo las manos, no entiendo por qué.

-Eso fue extraño ¿Lo sabes?-Me pregunto y yo solo asentí.-Pero prefiero lo diferente que las copias.-Dicho eso, me beso, yo correspondí al beso. No sé por qué no me di cuenta antes. ¿De qué? De que amo a ese hombre, no importa si la gente nos juzga, YO LO AMO.

-¿Sabes Josh? He besado a muchas chicas, pero sin duda este es el mejor beso que he dado en mi vida.-Él sonrió, y yo no pude evitar mirar esos hermosos ojos que tiene, son simplemente hermosos, son grises y siempre que los veo me hipnotizan.-También es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de la historia.-Cuando dije eso, se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en la cara de ambos.

-¿El gran DRAKE PARKER está enamorado de su hermanastro?-Preguntó él algo confundido.

-CALLATE Y BESAME.-Ordene yo.

Luego nos besamos. Después se oyó la puerta de un auto y seguida la de la sala.

-Llegamos.-Anunció mamá. Luego nos vio a Josh y a mí.

-DRAKE, JOSH.-Nos gritó Walter.

-¿Sorpresa?-Dije yo, fingiendo inocencia.

-Yo me voy.-Dijo Josh y corrió hacia la puerta y Walter lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué se besan?-Pregunto mi mamá.

-Bueno, es que, bueno es que yo, bueno es que Josh…

-CASTIGADOS.

-¿POR QUÉ?

-POR NO DECIRNOS QUE SON GAYS.

-Ok.-Dijimos. Sin caer en cuenta que no nos podían castigar.

Luego Josh y yo nos fuimos, cada quien a donde tuviera que ir y este es el fin Si les parece, bien y si no también.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?*Es el cumpleaños de Drake Bell y también el mío.

Déjenme reviews como regalo de cumpleaños.

Bye

Luluana101


End file.
